A Normal Day at Casper High
by Red's-Fury
Summary: this is a weird one. definitely DxS, but its a mixed up version. Not What You Think! oneshot, in case you're wondering


**_this is what happens when you have too little sleep and a very active imagination._**

**_its a strange little thing that came to mind while i was in the shower (weird place for ideas, i know. but it happens.)_**

**_anyway, this is an Amethyst Ocean, but its a little mixed up. _**

**_

* * *

_****  
A Normal Day at Casper High**

14-year-old Danni Fenton stopped at her locker. Her black hair hung loose to her waist and her deep blue eyes were focused on the book in front of her. She spun the combo without paying too much attention and jumped when someone said her name right next to her ear.

"God, Sam. Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She lightly slapped her book against the arm of the boy leaning next to her. The boy merely chuckled and crossed his arms.

"What's new? You're usually not that easy to scare unless you've got a new book. So what is it this time? Vampires? Werewolves?" The Goth boy had a slight grin on his face. His short black hair was messy, falling across one violet eye. His tight black t-shirt and baggy black jeans highlighted his pale skin.

"Ghosts. I found it last night at Skulk and Lurk. You know, you were supposed to be there. What happened?" The girl closed her locker and turned to face him, blue eyes lingering on his face.

The boy cringed. He had forgotten all about it. "My parents decided to try, once again, to get me into something more preppy. They kept shoving polo's and khakis in my face."

The girl cringed at that as well. She knew how much the boy hated anything popular. She herself usually stayed away from any popular trends. Her normal outfit of blue jeans and loose white t-shirt was far from the skirts and tank tops floating around the school.

The two teens headed to class, only to stop short when a voice called, "Wait up!"

They turned to their other friend, Tess. She was a techno-geek through and through. She wore thick-rimmed glasses, green khakis and yellow t-shirt. In one hand was a PDA and the other a textbook.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my PDA this morning." The girl held out the book, and Danni held it while Tess put her PDA in her backpack. She took the book back and the group headed off to class.

In English, Miss Lancer decided that they would have a pop quiz. The entire class groaned and the slightly overweight teacher just smiled. After she handed out the quizzes, she sat back down at her desk and waited. The first one up was, of course, Michelle. She was the smartest person in the class and took every opportunity to flaunt it. A few more smart people finished before Dash handed her quiz in. Her real name was Desiree, but she had earned the nickname Dash after setting a school record on the track team. Next up was her boyfriend Paul, captain of the football team and all-around jerk. Soon, the only people left were Sam, Danni, and Tess. They all handed their quizzes in at the same time, and Miss Lancer merely gave them all a curious glance before she let them leave.

At lunch, the three were discussing their plans for after high school. Danni wanted to go into space, so she was going to apply to the space program as soon as she could. Tess was considering a career in computers, something akin to Bill Gates. She hoped to be as rich as he was someday. Sam just wanted to get away from Amity Park. They were almost through with lunch when Paul decided to trip Sam and send the teens food flying. It just happened to land on Dash, then an all-out food war began. Danni, Sam, and Tess were almost out the door before Miss Lancer and the principal showed up.

"Detention for a week! How fair is that? It's not our fault Paul is a jerk. We get punished for it and what does he get? A warning to not do anything like that again." Sam stood at his locker fuming. He was trying to get into his locker, but his anger was making it difficult for him to remember the combo.

Danni saw this and took pity on him. She pushed him away gently and opened the locker door on the first try. "Don't worry about it. We only have another year before we leave."

Tess stood off to the side, watching her two friends interact. She knew they liked each other. She just didn't know how to get to say anything. She merely typed on her PDA and hoped that one day, those two would someday figure it out.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

Danny sat up straight. He had had the weirdest dream. He reached out and turned the alarm clock off. _'Note to self: No more coffee before bed. And, I gotta stop reading Sam's novels.'_ He shook his head and looked over his shoulder.

His wife was still sound asleep, her black hair spread out on the pillow. Danny smiled and stood up. _'I'll wait to tell her about my dream later. She'll probably tell me the exact same thing.'_ He went about his day, the dream forgotten by the time his wife was awake.

* * *

_**weird, huh?**_ _**well, you know the deal. you leave me a review, i write more strangeness. not here, of course. but i will write more elsewhere.**_

_**leave reviews on Demons and Ghosts, too. it makes me very happy!**_


End file.
